Fighting
by NumberSixteen
Summary: All Heather wants is to become a fighter after learning how to shoot. She has nothing else to live for anymore. She wants nothing more to be part of something bigger. Becoming a fighter was the easy part. Learning how to cope and survive, as well as get along with her partner, is the hard part. Follow Heather as she joins the resistance and becomes a fighter.
1. Chapter 1

I can't do it. I can't hold it in anymore. I have to write. I just love Falling Skies so much... :')

Before I begin this story you all need to know something. I am a spurt updater. That means I update a bunch at one time and then I don't write for a while and go do stuff with my nearly non-existant life. I have discovered that the only seemingly effective way to get me to update is to BADGER ME. I seriously have issues where I won't update and I need my readers to remind me that I need to write. So yes, the badger technique is in fact effective. I hate it when people are upset with me and so if enough people are, I will most likely update:) I don't know why I'm such a lazy sack of bones, but I am. :P

I'd also like to note that tears were shed in my household when Jimmy died. He was seriously my absolute favorite character of all time. EVER.

THIS STORY STARTS BEFORE KAREN IS FOUND. So before the last episode. :) This is a multi chapter story! So keep an eye out for new chapters!:) I can't wait to start writing!:)

Final Note: There will be romance and stuff like that in this story but I will definitely be writing more about the 2nd Mass and the characters. A good story doesn't come without a little romance, but I really want to aim and try to write a different way. This isn't some Falling Skies love story, this is about a girl named Heather who is trying to survive and aid the 2nd Mass in whatever way she can. This is about a girl who wants to be a fighter and has to prove herself.

I hope you enjoy it.

~NumberSixteen

* * *

_Pang!_

The can flew off the log and landed on the ground with a gaping bullet hole in the side.

"Nice shot kid. You're getting better."

Maggie complimented and I smiled. For the third time that week, Maggie had taken me out shooting. And for the third time that week, I'd hit every target accurately. Maggie had been taking me out for months now, teaching me how to shoot and defend myself if the time ever came. Now I was comfortable with the dangerous weapon in my hands and I felt like I was skilled with it. The more I shot, the more I wanted to use my new found skills for something. Yes, I want to be a fighter.

Maggie wouldn't let me be a fighter in a million years. She practically adopted me the moment I joined the 2nd Mass. My dad was dead and I have no idea where my mom and two sisters are. I literally had nobody left, but Maggie took me under her wing and started to be the big sister I never had. She looked out for me and for everyone else here. She was strong and protective. I look up to her. She stepped up when fighters were needed. She knows wrong from right and she enforces the right. I want to be just like her..

"Thanks." I cocked the gun and took another shot, knocking another can off the log.

Maggie waltzed over and put out her hand. "Here. I need my gun back. I have patrol in an hour."

I handed her the gun and waggled my eyebrows teasingly at her. "With Hal..?"

"Yes, with Hal." She squinted her eyes suspciously at me. "Is there something you want to say?"

I chuckled before shaking my head. She gave me another questioning look before tucking away her gun and beginning the short walk back to the Hospital. I caught up to her and walked beside her. We were silent for a few minutes before I spoke up. "Maggie?"

"Yes Heather?" She tucked a blond lock of hair behind her ear.

I took a deep breath. "I want to ask Weaver if I can join the fighters."

"What!" Maggie whirled to face me and came to a stop.

"I'm ready! I can hit every target, no sweat! I am definitely old enough! I mean Ben is my age and Jimmy was only thirteen!" I babbled, trying to get all my reasons out before Maggie could cut me off. Last time I checked I was fifteen, nearing sixteen. I don't know the date, but I'm pretty sure I'm sixteen by now. I'm plenty old enough to become a fighter. If I can step up to the plate, then I should.

Maggie looked furious. "And Jimmy is dead, Heather." Maggie spat out immediately. "You know why Jimmy is dead? Because he was young, and he made a dumb decision to go out Skitter hunting! I said no! For the millionth time, Heather. No. I don't want you to become a fighter."

This made my blood boil. I'm naturally quick to anger and I squared up my shoulders, making me look a little bigger. "I am not some weak little bird that is going to just sit around and do nothing! All I do is eat the food and cower! I want to do something! I want to fight! I want to be what people will tell their children about one day! Why don't you want me to fight? I'm more than capable! Why not?"

Maggie let out a breath she was holding. Her face fell and she looked broken. "Because... If... If you'd seen the things..." She ran a hand over her face. "The things I've seen. That Hals seen. That any of the fighters have seen, you'd understand. This isn't a game, Heather. This is war. With death and blood and some things I never want to speak of. Heather, I don't want this for you."

I was silent for a moment, taking in her words. At first I didn't know what to think, nonetheless say, but as I thought about it, I realized that those were sacrifices people have to make to protect. I want to take those sacrifices. I want to put my life on the line. I want to fight and defend the helpless. I met Maggie's eyes before taking a deep breath and standing tall. "I am my own person. I can do what I want. I want to become a fighter, and I will do my damn well best to become one. I want to protect these people and if I have to make sacrifices, then I will."

Maggie stared at me. Her eyes seemed somber as they bore into mine. She knew there wasn't anything she could do or say. I was my own independent person and I will make my own desicions. She chuckled and shook her head. "I never should have taught you how to shoot, kid."

I shrugged. "If you didn't, I probably would have taught myself."

Maggie chuckled and led the rest of the way back to the Hospital. "We'll talk to Weaver tonight, okay? After I get back from patrol." She saw me open my mouth to tease, but cut me off. "Yes. With Hal." I'm glad she wasn't too upset, but now she has all the more reason to worry about me.

* * *

I sat around outside as I waited for Maggie and Hal to return from patrol. People were bustling about, making sure things were in order and the gasoline for the generator was holding up. There is so much to do all the time! Soon enough though, my time will be spent fighting and protecting. I could hardly wait! I've wanted to be a fighter since the moment I shot a gun. That is why every time Maggie would have free time, I'd beg her to take me shooting. The sooner I could shoot, the better. I wanted to impress everyone with my hidden skill.

I noticed a commotion to my right as two fighters exited the Hospital. I recognized one as Ben. He's Tom Mason's son. Everyone knows Ben though. He's what everyone calls 'Razor Back.' He's one of the kids who were harnessed and rescued. I wonder what it must be like to be him. He faced the Skitters himself. He had been through hell and high water. I can't even imagine... I shivered at the thought of being harnessed.

I watched as he and the other fighter climbed into a truck and sped off. How old was he? He had to be around my age if not a little older. He'd been fighting for the 2nd Mass the moment he got that harness off his back. I envied how he got to fight at so young. If he could do it, why couldn't I? I was just as ready as he was.

The thought of fighting excited me. I itched to be out in the field. I wonder what my first assignment will be and what kind of gun I will get. It's all so exciting!

Why are Maggie and Hal taking so long! Patrols take forever!

* * *

**BEN P.O.V.**

Weaver stared at the girl incredulously. "You want to what?"

The girl tucked a brown lock of hair behind her ear before taking a breath and standing tall. "I want to become a fighter."

We all just stared at her. She was a small girl. Around four or five inches shorter than I was. Standing in the middle of the room surrounded by tall grown men, she seemed even smaller. She had long dark brown hair that she left natural and curly. She had enormous blue eyes that were all you could see when looking her in the face. She didn't look like a fighter at all. She looked like someone who would babysit Matt before the Aliens invaded.

I sniggered at her, first to make a sound. I shifted my weight only my other foot as she spun her head to glare at me. "Excuse me?" She spat. "Why are you laughing?"

I gestured to her. "Well, it's obvious you aren't fit to be a fighter. I mean I bet you haven't seen a gun in your life, let alone shot one. You'd just get us all killed."

If looks could kill, I would be dead. The look she sent me was so nasty, I was almost regretful of my comment. She let off a slight 'hmph' before marching over to me and throwing out her hand. Her foot tapped angrily on the dirt. "Give me your gun."

It took me a moment to register her demand but I eventually sneered at her and shook my head, placing a protective hand over my gun. "You'd probably kill us."

This girl was pissed off beyond belief now. "Give me the gun. I won't ask again."

"Good." I started to take a step back before my dad spoke up.

"Just give her the gun, for gods sake. We don't have all day, Ben." Tom rolled his eyes at me.

I squinted at the girl for a minute before taking my gun from it's holster and holding it out. "Here." I cocked it. "I'll cock it for you. You do that before you can fire." I mockily handed her the gun.

"Gee, thanks." She took the gun and held it in her palm for a moment. She balanced it, feeling the weight before nodding in approval. She closed her fingers over it and switched off the safety. She glanced around as he index finger fell over the trigger. She was looking through the trees for god knows what when suddenly, she snapped around, pointed the gun, and fired the pistol.

I won't lie when I say everyone standing there, aside from Maggie, flinched at the sudden movement. When we all turned to see what she shot, a bird was falling from a tree and hitting the ground. Everyone looked dumbfounded for a moment as they watched her. Even me. Where did she learn to shoot like that?

I watched as she spun the gun around her finger and offered it to me. I reached out to take it, but she teased and pulled it back, cocking it hautily. "Oh, here. Let me cock it for you." She offered the gun again and this time, I snatched it before she could tease again.

"Lucky shot." I squinted at her.

Weaver cut in. "Hardly that. What'd you say your name was again?"

"Heather." She stood up tall to the Commander and looked him in the eye.

I couldn't help but speak. "Heather what?"

She glared at me again. "Just Heather."

I caught the warning look from my dad and shut up but watched as Weaver spoke to Heather again.

"Well 'just Heather,'" Weaver came forward so he could stand directly in front of her. "Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

She smirked at the 2nd Mass Commander before answering. "Someone great taught me." I noticed her slight glance to Maggie and I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"Well then, Heather." The Commander held out his hand. "We could always use another fighter."

A grin broke out onto her face as she shook his hand vigorously. "I won't let you down, sir!"

"Now..." Weaver glanced around. "You'll be partnered with Ben." His eyes landed on me.

"What!" Both Heather and I shouted.

Weaer shook his head. "After Jimmy's unfortunate and untimely death, god bless his soul, Ben is left without a partner. Besides, you two seem to have trust issues. You need to be able to count on the people you're fighting with. I expect you two to work this out and be good fighters. Do you understand?"

"But-" I began but Weaver cut me off.

"No buts, Ben. You're Heather's partner and I expect you both to run the 0700 patrol. Heather, head off to the ammunitions room and pick yourself out a gun. The rest of you, go do whatever it is you're supposed to be doing. Dismissed."

Everyone left, aside from Heather and I. She turned and gave me a suspicious look. "I don't like you, Ben."

"Good." I smirked. "I don't like you either. Lets just do our rounds and watch eachothers back. We never have to get along."

"Deal." She threw me one last dirty look before setting off for the ammunitions room. She had some spunk, I'd give her that, but there is no way she'll be able to handle herself out on the field.

I watched her as she walked away, her brown hair bouncing with every step. She walked tall and determined. She so did not know what she was in for.

Yep. This would be interesting.

* * *

Thoughts? Opinions? I think it has potential! I have loads of ideas for this story and I can't wait to crank them out for you guys! I'll probably update tomorrow around the same time, but I can't be sure of my plans right now.

Anyway, be looking out for the next chapter and rememer to BADGER ME when I don't update.

Please leave a review! Reviews motivate me the most to update sooner! I'd really appreciate it!:)

Thank you so much for the read!

~NumberSixteen


	2. Chapter 2

OHMYGOSH:)

You guys make me feel so special:) I love you guys:)

I decided that I was going to write even though it's one in the freaking morning here. Me and my best friend have been watching Big Brother for hours:) I thought I'd share that with you:)

Anyway, I would like to dedicate this chapter to: skiTTaTTle. First off, I LOVE your name. It made my whole day:) And I really enjoyed your review. I promise that I will NOT have any Mary Sues:) Romance is not the complete point of my story either. I am so happy with your review:) It made me smile and want to work even harder to make my story likeable and understandable. Thank you very, very much:)

Okay! ON WITH THE STORY:)

~NumberSixteen

* * *

"This is so exciting!" A grin was plastered across my face as I walked along side Ben through the woods. I couldn't believe I was on patrol as a fighter. It was the most exciting thing that's happened to me since the invasion.

Ben glanced over at me, irritated. "It's just patrol. Calm down. Besides, there could be Skitters and god knows what else nearby. If they catch us, we're screwed. So shut your trap."

"Well." I said snootily. "Someone is moody." My comment was irritated, but I won't let his snarky comment ruin my mood. This was still extremely exciting.

We walked in silence for a while before Ben spoke again. "Sorry. I just don't want us to find any trouble. We don't know what is out here. It's our job to find out if there is, but we don't need to go asking for trouble. Okay?"

I nodded at him, still trying to digest his apology. We'd been so snippy and rude to eachother since this afternoon, it was weird to hear a somewhat friendly tone in his voice. He really did care about the 2nd Mass's safety.

As we continued to walk I decided to find out a little more about my partner. "So why did you become a fighter? I mean, after you... got back," I searched for the right words. "Why did you jump right back in and fight?"

Ben sighed and slowed his pace up. He didn't look at me but I could tell he was looking for what to say. "Well, I just hate them.. That's all there is to it. They did this," He gestured to the spikes in his back, "And I want them to pay for it."

I nodded, understanding he didn't want to talk about it. "Sorry." I apologized. "For asking, that is."

"No, it's okay." Ben still didn't look at me. I wonder what was going on in his head. I listened as he kept talking. "I'm sure everyone else in the 2nd Mass wants to ask me the same thing but doesn't want to offend me or what not. I honestly don't care if people ask. Honestly, I like it when they do."

"You do?" I asked right away, clearly missing the far off hum.

Ben suddenly rushed over to my side and pulled me into the trees, pulling me into a crouch under the cover of the foliage. "Shh. Do you hear that?"

I strained my hears for a moment before hearing it. It was a deep humming noise from far off but was gradually getting closer. Soon we could hear the sound of large metal feet were pounding the ground. It sounded like there was only one heading our way but I felt my heart rate start to race. "Oh my god. What is it?"

"A mech." Ben pulled me as far down as he could to hide us. "Stay completely still..."

I froze as a large metal thing burst through the leaves. It balanced on two legs and guns bigger than any I had ever seen sat menacingly at the front. It stomped across the small clearing we had just been in and turned the opposite way from the hospital and continued that way.

I was nearly frozen in fear. I'd just seen an alien. What are those things? I've seen a skitter but never in my life have I seen something so terrifying. That could kill undoubtably. I stayed crouched in the bush, refusing to emerge, worried the 'mech' would return. "Th-that was a-an alien?"

Ben had removed himself from the bushes and was glancing around wildly while yanking his large gun off his back and cocking it. "Yeah. We have to get moving and warn the 2nd Mass right now. Who knows how long it will take before the damn fishheads expand their search and come across the hospital. We're a little less than two klicks away. If we jog, we should be able to make it in half an hour." Finally he turned to me. He just stared at my fearful form and my wild eyes, glancing around wildly. "Get up. We have to get going."

"Uh..." I said shakily as I glanced behind me for the millionth time. "W-well what if it comes back?" My hands trembled slightly around my gun. My finger was shaking slightly over the trigger. Where had my confidence gone? My snarky attitude?

Ben reached out his hand. "Then we don't want to be here. You wanted to be a fighter remember?"

I looked up and met his eyes. "Y-yeah."

"Then start acting like one, soldier." Ben snarled as he glanced around again.

This seemed to get my body to move. Everything was a blur as I took his hand shakily and he yanked me to my feet. I vaguely remember him gripping my arm and starting to drag me through the woods. "We need to get back as quick as possible. Come on, Heather. Snap out of it."

He was right. I need to clear my head and focus. This is something that came with being a fighter and I needed to accept that. Overcoming fear and moving forward with the mission is a requirement. It comes with the job. It's time to buck up and become a fighter.

I shook my head vigorously before taking a deep breath. I pulled Ben to a stop and shut my eyes for second, blocking everything out for a few moments. I needed to calm down and let my mind catch up. I knew Ben was talking to me, urging me to keep going forward. We needed to get the 2nd Mass and report. The sooner the better, but I needed to do this. When I finally opened my eyes, I noticed a concerned look on Ben's face as he stood in front of me. Our eyes met and I nodded to him. He seemed to understand that I was focused again and I was over my fear. He nodded forward and I followed him.

We picked up to a steady jog toward the hospital. We were getting close now. I could hear the fuel trucks coming in, hopefully they'd recovered something to help us get going sooner. God, our situation was an absolute catastrophe. When the hospital came into view we hustled down the small hill and down to the entrance to the hospital. We burst through the door and hurried down the hallways, asking for Weaver. Finally we saw Hal.

"Hal!" Ben called him over. "Where's Weaver? There's Mech movement a little more than a klick out. We need to report right away."

Hal jogged over to us. "What do you mean Mech movement? And Weaver fell into a coma from some alien venom or something. Dad's in charge. Here, I'll take you to him." He nodded to me before jogging down the hall, with us on his tail.

* * *

**BEN P.O.V.**

Heather suddenly stopped jogging as we were near the hospital. She staggered slightly as she caught her breath and she had her eyesshut. I swung around to scold her and tell her to get her lazy ass going. The Hospital wasn't that much father, she could hold out until then. "Heather! Now isn't the time for breaks. Every second we waste, the mechs could be patrolling closer and closer. We have to get moving!" Then I noticed her take a deep breath and she seemed to be going into shock. I took quick step toward her, willing her eyes to open and for her to keep moving.

Concern shot through me. If my partner passed out, it would take even longer to get to the hospital. Why did I have to get paired with such a whimp? It's pathetic. She couldn't handle the field and Weaver should have known that. The first sign of danger and she goes disillusioned and haywire.

Just as I was starting to think I should leave her here and come back for her as soon as I tell Weaver, she opened her eyes and met mine. They were calm and clear and blue. Bluer than before it seemed. Her head was clear and she was back on track. She nodded recognition to me and I gave her a slight nod back before starting the jog back. It wasn't much farther. We'd make it within the next five minutes.

Maybe she wouldn't be so bad after all. She still needed to learn and adapt. She was not Jimmy, but she stood a chance. She'd become the fighter she wants to be in good time. She may be annoying as hell and inexperienced, but we will learn to trust eachother. I know that, but I just won't admit it. I secretly like her spunk and flare but in an annoying way.

I have the faintest feeling she will turn out to be a decent partner. But until then, I'm the one who has to watch her back and put up with her annoying crap. I feel like I have to start all over again. Sounds like so much fun...

* * *

Ehhhh this did NOT turn out like I wanted. My word, I hope you guys don't hate it...

Thank you for your reviews again! I don't know when I'll be updating again, but keep an eye out:)

Thank you!

~NumberSixteen


	3. Chapter 3

I'm feeling preeeetty special today guys:) Thanks for the reviews!:D

I cried last night.

So hard.

NO BEN YOU CAN'T LEAVE.

I WILL MISS YOUR GORGEOUS FACE. D: Oh god, I'm going to cry again. NO. I have to stay sane to write!

Damn it. This sucks so bad. :(

~NumberSixteen

* * *

"You said it was only a klick or so out?" Tom asked Ben again. He wanted to make sure he understood the entire story. Ben was doing all the talking while I just stood there, gripping my gun and watching as Tom seemed to come unglued at the news. "This is not good at all." He began to order soldiers to start the vehicles and load everyone on with as many supplies they could carry. We were moving out in half an hour, tops.

"Heather." Tom threw his intense gaze onto me. "I want you and Ben to get all the leftover fighters you can find and start a perimeter. Make sure that no mechs are within at least half a klick from the road. Clear?"

"Yes sir." I nodded and turned to Ben, who nodded towards the door. I followed him as he began to run down the corridor in search of a handful of fighters. I spotted Maggie first. "Maggie!" I shouted and jogged over to her, Ben a beat behind me. "Mech patrols are almost less than a klick away from the hospital. We're moving out as soon as everyone in on board. We need to go scope out the roads, make sure no mechs are in firing distance."

Ben took over from there. "Grab Hal and meet us by the bikes in five. Grab who you can."

Maggie nodded and started to run off in the opposite direction. I glanced at Ben before he started leading the way down the corridors of the hospital again. We'd gotten a few other fighters to grab their partners and head down to the bikes to take off. We started heading there ourselves when I decided it was a good idea to ask Ben about our plan. "So what's the plan?"

We forged ahead together but he didn't look at me while replying. "While everyone gets on the busses to leave, we patrol the perimeter around the road so we can get through. We have to make sure no skitters, mechs, etc. get through to the road to intervene. Simple, Heather. I thought Tom explained this to you."

It was like a slap to the face. "Well I understand that part, but what I don't understnad is what we do if we come across one of the aliens." I slid the words out through clenched teeth. I knew we had a lot more important things to worry about, but I couldn't keep the nitch of irritation out of my voice.

Ben ignored my tone before answering. We were getting near to where the motorbikes are parked, and I'm growing more tired by the moment as we jog. "Well," Ben breathed out. "We kill them. That's simple too, Heather."

Why did I have to get stuck with such a douche bag as a partner? What have I ever done that was so wrong to deserve this? I had a million questions like these running through my head before we reached the motorbikes. I was too tired and pissed off to give a snarky reply back, but everyone was climbing on their bikes. Maggie climbed onto one with Hal and Dai cliimbed on with his partner. I looked around to see everyone pairing up and sharing a bike. I bit my lip nervously and glanced over to Ben to see that he was getting on the last bike. He turned to me and gave me a pointed look.

"Well, are you getting on or what?"

* * *

**BEN P.O.V.**

I raised an eyebrow at the blue eyed brunette standing a few feet from my bike. She looked unsure and just stared at me. I sighed heavily at her. "Do you not like motercycles?"

She tossed me a deadpan glare. "No, I'm fine with the bike. I'm not fine with you."

Of course, I should have known. "Well you can either climb on and do your _job, _or you can stay here and join all the other non-fighters, leaving me without someone to watch my back. So get on or leave."

She squinted at me, scrutinizing me. "Fine." She retorted begrudgingly before moving toward me and the bike. She gave off a 'hmph' before sliding over the bike behind me. She got comfortable but never gave any indication she was going to hold onto me.

"Are you going to hold on or do you plan on flying off the back of the bike?" I spat over my shoulder at her.

A few moments later, I felt arms wrapping themselves around my torso. She had a loose grip on me, like she was hesitant. I felt her breath on my ear in an annoyed huff before she muttered to me. "I really don't like your attitude."

I rolled my eyes before revving the engine once on the bike. "Good. I don't like yours either." I knew with her grip, there'd be no way she could hold on. She really needs to learn better. I released the brake and we shot forward. I felt her arms suddenly tighten around me and she let out a yelp of surprise. I slowed the bike just as quickly and she slammed into my back.

"Ouch!" She snapped at me. "Why did you do that?"

I laughed at her attitude before releasing the brake again and taking off behind the others. I chose not to answer her question as we raced down the road to go set up the perimeter. Every now and then we hit a bump in the road and I felt Heather's grip on me tighten. Her hands grasped my jacket in attempt to gain more support. I know she lied. She doesn't like motorcycles. The way she eyed it gave it away. But she genuinely did not want to ride it with me either. Surprisingly, this actually hurt my feelings somewhat. I guess I'm just surprised she doesn't like motorcycles. I mean, who doesn't?

When the group of us stopped about a klick from the hospital, Hal gave out the orders to go on foot around the road and kill any alien closer than a klick. All the fighters nodded at their orders before breaking up into pairs with their respective partners. I turned to Heather who was checking her gun to see if it was properly loaded. "Ready?" I asked her.

She swung the gun back over her shoulder, securing the strap before nodded and pulling out one of her pistols. "Ready."

I couldn't help but think of Maggie when I saw the pair of pistols. One strapped to her right hip, and the other to her left. Not to mention, she also had a monstrous, lethal looking gun on her shoulder. This girl knew her guns, but still had a lot to learn about fighting. She wanted to be just like Maggie. I can tell. She dresses like her, talks like her, and has her fiery attitude. They clearly spend a lot of their time together.

As we ducked through the woods, I decided to strike up a quiet conversation. "So Maggie taught you how to shoot the way you do, huh?"

She looked taken aback. "How can you tell?"

"You shoot just like she does." I felt clever for noticing the intimate detail but of course, Heather turned it right around.

"So you stalk Maggie then? It takes a lot of attention for someone to know exactly how someone shoots." I could practically hear the smirk in her voice. It was getting really dark by now, dusk having passed.

I furrowed my eyebrows irritatably. "I don't stalk Maggie. You have the same aggresion and passion as her."

"Oh so I'm passionate now?" Heather replied snootily. "Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Sure." I spat back to amuse her. I shouldn't have ever started this conversation.

We were silent for a while longer, dodging through the bushes and sneaking through the undergrowth. Finally I heard her voice again. "What do we do if we come across a skitter or a mech?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, shifting my gun in my hands slightly to make it more comfortable against my shoulder. "We already had this conversation, Heather."

"I know we have to 'kill it,' but how? I've never done anything like this before." I could hear some fear in Heather's voice.

I chanced a glance at her. "Well, the skitters don't stand much of a chance if you shoot it in the head. Mechs on the other hand? Well that'll take some work. I'm just glad we didn't have showdown with the one from earlier."

She nodded as we moved forward, both of us glancing around constantly, straining our ears for any noise. But the forest was deadly silent. There wasn't even a breeze moving through. It was almost too silent...

That was my first thought right before we moved into a clearing and our attention was grabbed by six skitters standing there. They seemed as if they were conversing to an extent before we barged in on their little tea party. I instantly raised my gun and fired, taking out the closest skitter. The other five quickly leapt up into the trees or came at us. I quickly looked at Heather to see her firing into the trees, trying to land a shot on one of the two that were crawling through the trees.

I aimed my gun down at the three skitters barrelling toward us and shot to kill. In three shots, I took one down and aimed at the next. I shot it in the leg, making it scream in agony before continuing its quest to Heather and I. I shot again at it's head and took it out without a sweat and turned to aim at the next when I heard Heather's scream. I didn't realize how seperated we'd become until I turned abruptly to see that a Skitter had knocked the large gun from her hand and had her pinned. She couldn't reach her pistols as it peered at her menacingly. "Heather!" I screamed at her but suddenly, the third skitter I'd been aiming for was upon me.

I took the butt of my gun and slammed it to his head. It fell back and I took the opportunity to fire. It's dying screams were excrutiating to my ears as I turned to see that the Skitter pinning Heather was moving in for the kill. She already had a thick, deep gash in her arm and a cut on her forehead where blood was trickling down toward her eyes. She screamed for me, wailing helplessly as he life flashed before her eyes.

"Ben! Ben! Help!"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER.

MWAHAHAHA You all probably love me to pieces right now:) Awh, I love you all too:)

Leave a review and tell me what your thoughts about what happens next are!

What will happen to Heather and Ben..? Ooooo:)

Oh, and Happy 22nd Birthday to Jay McGuinness from The Wanted. Maybe he'll read this one day and smile:)

Don't forget to review!:D Thank you!:D

~NumberSixteen


	4. Chapter 4

Oooookay:) So did I leave you all with a nice hair-ripping few days after reading the cliffhanger?:)

Why yes, yes I did:)

Enjoy:D

~NumberSixteen

* * *

**HEATHER P.O.V.**

"Ben! Ben! Help!" I screamed desperately. He was so far and he had just fought off a skitter himself. There's no way he can save me..

The Skitter above me scrutinized me from where it stood proudly over me, pinning me to the ground, out of the reach of my guns. I'd managed to kill one of the two Skitters that had been coming through the trees to attack, but the other got the better of me. The realization of death and the end is the most horrifying thing I have ever experienced. No amount of thrashing or screaming can save me now. I am done for.

As the Skitter went to bring upon my death, I shut my eyes and prayed. Prayed for a miracle. And did it come. I never felt any pain, but instead heard the peircing scream of a Skitter. My eyes snapped open in enough time to see the Skitter above me was crying out in pain and it stumbled off me. It had a shot to the head. It only partially injured it, but another gunshot later and it had one in the arm. It's cries were deafening as I stayed frozen to the spot, propped up on my elbows. I only watched as my partner walked menacingly forward toward the Skitter.

"B-Ben!" I tried to yell but my voice only sounded like a whisper. What on earth is he doing going up to that Skitter? It could kill him!

But as the Skitter lunged forward, willing death upon Ben, he simply grabbed it and yanked it arms length out. His other hand dropped his gun and reached for the knife in his belt. He rammed it into the Skitter, twisting it as it dug in. The Skitter screamed as the pain was too much. Eventually, it went limp and Ben dropped it to the ground. He stared at the creature as I stared at him. Silent tears sliced through the dirt on my face and they dripped off my chin.

Finally, my partner turned to me and approached me. I just watched as he came forward and crouched down beside me. "You okay, Heather?"

I pursed my lips and didn't respond. Instead I flung myself toward him and wrapped my arms around him in an ever-grateful hug.

* * *

**BEN P.O.V. **

At first, I didn't know how to respond. Hugs weren't dealt too often nowadays, but something about this hug was different. I had saved Heather's life and she was more than grateful. But the feeling wasn't as great as I thought saving a life would be. It was stressful to save someone and it really took a toll on me. Heather is probably going to go into shock and I'll have to get her delusional self back to the 2nd mass, shortening our fighters out protecting. Wow, today just really sucked.

I didn't hug back right away. I just let Heather hold onto me for a minute, unsure of the situation. But as soon as I heard her mumble the words "Thank You," I decided I would return the favor. Hugging someone felt so odd. Nobody does it often anymore and I found it even stranger that we were doing this now. Where there's six Skitters, theres bound to be more nearby.

Suddenly, her hand brushed the spikes on my back. Unconsciously, I shivered at the touch. She probably didn't notice because she yanked away right afterward. Her face flushed and she looked embarrassed. But there was something else in her eyes now. Not gratefulness or sadness. She was afraid. Not of the Skitters, those are dead. She was scared of me. I probably frightened her when she touched my spikes. If the motorcycle thing before didn't hurt my feelings, this did. It felt like a stab to the chest. I suppose I should expect people to be afraid of myself and my spikes. I was under alien control and other people don't know that I'm not connected anymore. I thought Heather might be a little different, but I was wrong. I can see that now.

I put on a cold look before rising and collecting my gun. "Come on, we have to keep going and looking for Skitters."

"More Skitters?" She asked quietly and hesistantly.

I gave her a hard stare. "Of course, we have to protect the 2nd Mass."

She bit her lip. "W-well..."

"Unless you're not game enough. I should have known you'd turn out to be a scardy cat." I sneered at her.

Suddenly her eyes met mine in a fierce look. "Well excuse me, Mr. Attitude, but I just nearly lost my life! Give me a minute to get my shit together and then we can go. God, you are an ass."

My eyes widened. How do I keep pissing this girl off? "Gee, thanks. Get your 'shit' together faster so we can get moving."

She stuck her tongue out childishly before getting to her feet begrudgingly and reaching for her rifle. She swung it over her shoulder before checking her pistols again. All the while, she was rolling her eyes and pouting. She reloaded her rifle before nodding to me. She thinks I have attitude?

I nodded before leading the way.

* * *

**HEATHER P.O.V.**

As Ben and I crouched, wandering through the trees, I found myself constantly looking at his spikes potruding from his back. Everytime I looked at them, I couldn't help but feel more unsure of my partner. He was part of those things. The Skitters and mechs and fishheads. He worked for them and was under their control. I'd nearly lost my life just now but I can't imagine some of the things that boy has gone through himself. What if he's still secretly in cahoots with the aliens? But that wouldn't make sense! He just killed four and then another to save me, the awful partner he got stuck with. Why would he do that if he was on the alien's side? I want to trust Ben, but at the same time, I really feel like I just can't.

We'd spanned through the forest for a while now. Ben finally turned to me, "We should head back to the rendezvous point. It seems like the coast is clear for 2nd Mass to move through. They're probably moving right now. Don't want to get left behind do we?"

I nodded and followed as we jogged back through the forest and toward where we parked the bikes. When we arrived, most everyone was back and I could see Hal and Maggie emerging from the forest. I was out of breath as usual, but Ben didn't seem tired at all. It appauled me, to be honest. How is he never out of breath or tired?

When Hal and Maggie arrived, they reported the coast was clear, along with everyone else. We reported our Skitter confrontation, but we agreed that it was safe to move the 2nd Mass through.

Everyone was moving to their bikes to get back to the hospital and report that the coast was clear when Hal turned to Ben and I. "You two. Stay here and keep a lookout. If anything comes up, report right away. Got it?"

Ben and I nodded before the other fighters took off toward the Hospital. I sat down on our bike and watched as Ben took out his knife and proceeded to clean it. Skitter blood stained it and his glove. He took out his water bottle and wet down a corner of his shirt. He proceeded to then wipe his knife with care, cleaning every part of it before speaking. "What are you staring at?" He didn't even look up from his knife as he spoke.

I was startled at first but soon replied. "Nothing."

I saw him smirk before nodded and sheathing his blade again. "So you don't like motorcycles?"

I squinted at him. "I already told you-"

"Yeah yeah," Ben waved his hand at me. "You are fine with the bike, just not with me. Let's cut to the chase and just say you don't like motorcycles. I know you were lying."

Was that something he learned from the aliens? How does he know I was lying? I opened my mouth to say something but had no words.

He smirked at me again. "You're an awful liar, Heather. And you just proved me right with that face."

I gave him a sour look. "Alright then. I don't like motorcycles. What's the big deal, Ben?"

"Well," Ben wrung out the corner of his shirt while talking. "I don't think you hate me as much as you'd like me to believe."

I scoffed at him. "I can assure you, I really do hate you."

"But not that much." Ben corrected me.

I shook my head. "No... I'm pretty sure I hate you a lot."

"Whatever." Ben shook his head at me. "You're stubborn and a pain in the ass."

"Thank you," I replied sarcastically. "Right back atcha partner."

I saw a ghost of a smile grace his features before he turned around to look at the trees. Again, I could see the spikes on his back. I recalled the way he shivered when I touched them, like it was some odd sensation to him. I couldn't help but speak up. It is in my nature. "Do they hurt?"

"Do what hurt?" I heard him reply back without looking at me.

I shrugged slightly. "You know, your spikes. Do they hurt?"

This grabbed his attention. He turned around slowly to give me a questioning look. "Why?"

"I don't know," I shrugged again at him. "They just look like they would."

He chuckled at me lightly before shaking his head. "No they don't. They're part of me now."

I nodded at his answer, but decided not to press onward. It must be a sensitive subject to him. If I were him, I wouldn't want to talk about it either.

* * *

**BEN P.O.V.**

I saw Heather nod her reply to me but I wish she'd talked more. I feel like she genuinely wants to know. I also want her to ask because I want her to know she can trust her partner. I'm not working for the aliens anymore. I need my partner to trust me anyway. How can we work together if she doesn't? I want her to know that I'm just Ben.

I don't press either on the topic. I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable or awkward. She's been through enough today as it is. She's probably still scared as hell right now out in the middle of the road, an easy target for a mech or a sneaky Skitter. I turn my attention back on the trees. Her spunk and stubborness will keep her going though. At least she isn't a complainer.

"Ben?" I heard her say.

I don't respond but I shift so she knows I acknoledged her.

"I'm hungry."

* * *

Tada! Heather lives. She is of course one of the main characters of this story... haha it'd be a bad idea to kill her:) Besides, I like her too much.

Yes, Heather is a complainer. It's like she could read his mind there!:P Haha so leave a review, tell me what you think, and let me know if you are excited for the next chapter!:D

Love you guys! Thank you!:D

~NumberSixteen


End file.
